Bad Liar
by Cissa The Bookworm
Summary: Set series 4, episode 5 "His Father's Son" where Arthur kills that king in the forest and almost goes to war with Queen Annis. Arthur and Merlin are in an established relationship and Merlin helps Arthur realize some things. Or: Arthur and Annis don't go to war because Merlin isn't actually dumb and has a lot of sway over Arthur and this is a Good Thing.


**So for this work, I need you guys to assume established Merthur. How they got together is totally of your choosing. And how else the canon is changed is up to you, I just watched the episode and I couldn't stop thinking about how this would play out if it was Merthur as the ship.**

Merlin crashes through the undergrowth, decked out in the garb of Camelot's knights. Cursing Arthur as one of the armed men gets a little too close, Merlin's concentration splits for a second and he trips on a hidden root and crashes down to the ground. An ax lands between his legs, which he picks up as he stands and starts to run again. He leads the armed men to a dead end before turning and facing them as they leisurely stroll towards him. Merlin raises the throwing ax in what he hopes is a menacing way, causing the men to snort in amusement.

"Trapped, are we?" King Caerleon laughs. Merlin raises an eyebrow as an arrow whizzes past, hitting one of Caerleon's men in the shoulder, causing them to cry out. The rest of the men look up, raising their weapons only to drop them lower in shock once they see that they are surrounded by the knights of Camelot, causing Merlin to grin stupidly.

"That's the idea." Merlin agrees cheekily.

"On me!" Arthur calls out, jumping down into the pit and landing on top one of Caerleon's men. Soon enough all the men are rounded up by Camelot's knights and they drag the lot into their encampment clearing with Agravaine in the lead, personally dragging Caerleon behind himself.

"Your Majesty, look what we have here." Agravaine smirks at the man in his grip as he calls out to Arthur, who spares a glance to the man in question.

"He comes with us. We'll deal with the prisoners when we get back to Camelot." Arthur easily dismisses his uncle.

Agravaine hides his annoyance as he tuts condescendingly, "I fear this is no ordinary prisoner, Your Highness." Agravaine grabs hold of the necklace he had noticed earlier and rips it from the man's neck. He hands it over to Arthur to inspect.

Arthur quickly masks the shock he has as he examines the necklace, "Well, well."

"What is it?" Merlin impatiently asks, crowding up behind Arthur, who gently bats him away as he speaks.

"This, Merlin, is the royal crest of Caerleon. Is it not...Your Highness?" Arthur raises his eyebrow at Caerleon. Arthur waves his hand towards all the prisoners, "Secure them and finish setting up camp." Arthur stalks away, necklace dangling from his hands.

Night falls over the forest quickly as Arthur approaches his uncle, "This is not the first time he's trespassed on our lands."

Merlin creeps around the fire, hoping to not be noticed as Agravaine shakes his head, "No, sire. Only last week he seized the village of Stonedunn on the western borders."

"We're not on the borders now, Agravaine." Arthur sighs, "This is the heart of the kingdom. He took a grave risk coming here."

Agravaine gives a small half shrug, "Perhaps he doesn't see it that way. I fear it's no coincidence that all this has happened since Uther's death."

Arthur takes a long, considering look at his uncle, "What do you mean?"

"Arthur," Agravaine veils his patronizing tone with false tenderness, "your father was a strong king. His enemies feared and respected that strength." Merlin glares down at the stew pot in his hands as Agravaine pats Arthur's shoulder.

Arthur smacks Agravaine's hand away as he sends him a sharp look and irritably asking, "Are you saying I'm not worthy of that respect?"

Agravaine quickly assures, "No, sire, not at all. There isn't a citizen of Camelot who would not lay down their life for you." His tone then turns considering, "But your enemies...to the enemies of Camelot, you are still untested as a king. You must send a clear message that any action against Camelot will be met without mercy."

"Did we not achieve that here today?" Arthur's nose scrunches up in a small display of confusion that causes Merlin to smile fondly to himself.

Agravaine gravely shakes his head, "No, sire. Not enough."The smile slips off his face and Merlin glares down at the food he is cooking at Agravaine's words as he continues to talk with Arthur. "Not enough to deter the likes of Odin and Bayard and the countless others who covet Camelot's wealth."

Arthur sighs and does his best to quell his mounting irritation, "Well, what do you suggest?"

Agravaine pretends he is hesitant to air his suggestion. After taking too long to answer, Arthur gestures at him impatiently and Agravaine sighs, as if put upon, "I suggest... I suggest that we force him to accept a treaty on our terms. He must withdraw his men from our land, return our territories to us. He must surrender Everwick."

"He'd rather die than agree to such terms." Arthur scoffs.

"Then you are left with no choice." Agravaine spreads his hands in regret at his words.

Arthur looks at his uncle in shock, "I can't just kill a man in cold blood."

"Arthur," Agravaine beseeches his nephew, "you must do what you need to do to assert your authority on this land."

Unconvinced, Arthur shakes his head once more and firmly states, "Well, there must be another way."

Agravaine hides his irritation as he snaps back, "There's no other way. Think on it. Decide by tomorrow." Agravaine quickly stands up and with a short, almost mocking bow, leaves Arthur to his thoughts.

Merlin hesitantly approaches Arthur, "Arthur…"

"Not now, Merlin." Arthur brushes him off.

"Won't you at least hear what I have to say on the matter?" Merlin snaps, "You've always seemed to care about what I had to say before." Merlin rolls his eyes in irritation, "Oh, but that's right, that was before your precious uncle appeared and no longer is Merlin smart." Merlin throws the goblet at Arthur, glaring as he stalks off towards Arthur's tent. Arthur sighs and rubs at his eyes as he rightens the goblet that had hit his chest.

A few minutes later the knights approach the campfire, Leon sends a quizzical look around for Merlin. "Where's Merlin, princess?" Gwaine asks.

Arthur weakly glares at Gwaine before conceding and admitting, "He's in our tent."

"He's usually hanging around you, making the food, so what did you do?" Gwaine accusingly demands. Leon and Percival don't disguise their interest in the conversation as Elyan continues to cook what Merlin had started.

"I upset him." Arthur mumbles. "I should have not brushed him off."

"At least you admit it." Gwaine gruffly says, plopping down on a log next to Elyan. Ten minutes later Elyan declares the food finished and the other knights eagerly surround him to get their bowl filled. "I'll take this to princess' uncle." Gwaine grabs an extra bowl and walks to Agravaine's tent. When he comes back he notices that Merlin had not come out of the tent for food. "Still no Merlin?" He lowly asks Leon.

Leon shakes his head, "He must have really been upset."

"Hey princess, it's your duty to make sure the string bean is fed, ya know."

Arthur nods, "He probably won't take it if I brought it to him."

"That upset?" Gwaine raises an eyebrow and Arthur sheepishly nods. Gwaine grabs another bowl and heads towards Merlin's tent, "Can I come in?" He calls, walking in after he hears a short 'yes' from Merlin. "What did Arthur say to make you so upset?"

Merlin gratefully takes the offered bowl, "He hasn't been listening to me ever since his uncle showed up. I try to give him sound advice and he brushes me off." Merlin sighs, "It's like when I first started working for Arthur."

Gwaine grimaces, "As much as this pains me to say, I'm sure he'll come around eventually."

"That's what I keep telling myself." Merlin nods. Gwaine pats Merlin's shoulder and the topic turns away from Arthur and towards gossip. Eventually it gets late enough that the two bid each other a good evening and Gwaine ducks out of the tent to go find his own spot to sleep. Merlin gets up to peek out of the tent and sighs when he spots Arthur deep in thought by the fire. He pulls away, gets ready for sleep, and after waiting a while longer for Arthur to appear, he eventually falls asleep.

Merlin slowly wakes up before dawn had fully broken, his body chilled from the lack of Arthur by his side. Merlin sighs, dresses quickly, and hurries out of the tent. He fills a goblet with water and walks over to Arthur, handing it to the prone man. After a few seconds had passed and Arthur had yet to take the goblet, Merlin pushes it further into his face, "Arthur? Arthur, here."

Arthur finally shakes out of his contemplation and takes the offered drink, "Thank you."

Merlin looks sadly at the man, "You must be cold." Merlin works on getting the fire larger from where it had dwindled down overnight. "You never came to bed."

Arthur shrugs, staring into the fire, "Been thinking."

"About what Agravaine said?" At the confirming nod, Merlin continues to talk, "So, what are you going to do?"

Arthur spares a glance at Merlin, "My father was a great king, but I don't have his wisdom or his conviction. I can only follow his example and do what he would've done." Arthur smushes his hands together and rubs for a few seconds.

"You're going to draw up this treaty?"

Arthur nods again, "I have to show my strength. Show that I'm worthy of my father's name."

"Caerleon won't sign it. You know that?" Merlin asks in concern.

Arthur sounds callous as he states, "Caerleon brought this upon himself."

"Arthur, you've always shown mercy in battle." Merlin moves to sit next to Arthur and places a hand on his arm, "You've never sought to humiliate your enemy in this way." Merlin leans into him, pleading, "This isn't like you. This isn't who you are."

"You have no idea what it is to make these decisions. Decisions that will shape the future of this land." Arthur angrily snaps, pulling away from Merlin's touch.

"Arthur-" Merlin tries to touch Arthur again, but Arthur pulls away, as if burnt.

"So, please...stick to what you do know." Arthur spits out as he stands and walks into the forest. Merlin stares at his retreating back sadly and with no small amount of anger, but makes no move to follow. Merlin shakes his head and sets out to assemble something for the morning meal.

After all the knights had eaten, they assemble the prisoners and present them to Arthur. Agravaine thrusts the treaty scroll at Caerleon. "What is this?" Caerleon snarls, not taking the scroll. Agravaine angrily pushes it into Leon's hands, who quickly opens it and presents it to the king. Caerleon scoffs, "You expect me to sign this? To humiliate myself before you?"

Agravaine sneers, "You invaded our kingdom and took what did not belong to you."

"And if I do not sign?" Caerleon tilts his head challengingly.

"Then you will pay with your life!" Agravaine jerks himself back a step before he could push into the king's space.

Caerleon spits and scoffs once more, "And who makes these terms?"

Arthur walks forward and presents himself, "Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot."

Caerleon pushes Leon's arm aside and steps forward towards Arthur, "Very well." He shoves off Percival who had had a tight grip on the king, and kneels, "Then make it quick!"

Arthur looks disappointed in the other king, "Think what you're doing, Caerleon. This treaty could seal a truce between us. There would be peace. Like there was between your father and mine."

Caerleon gives a harsh laugh, "I am not my father and you are not Uther! Do you really have the guts to kill me?"

Arthur looks regretful as he says, "You leave me no choice." Merlin looks disappointed in Arthur as he restrains himself from saying something after he spots the small headshake Gwaine sends in his direction.

Caerleon shakes his head, "You do not choose anything, boy. It is I who choose to die, and I alone. Now, get on with it." Caerleon bows his head down to Arthur to give him clear aim at his neck.

"So be it." Arthur grips his sword handle and pulls it out. Agravaine smirks to himself as Merlin shakes his head and looks away in disgust. After the execution has taken place, Arthur commands his knights, "Break camp. Let the men take their king back to his queen with this message." Arthur storms off towards his horse, the knights breaking up to do their duties. Merlin goes to Arthur's tent and starts to pack up. A few minutes later Arthur appears in his tent as Merlin finishes rolling up Arthur's bedroll. "Merlin."

"Yes, sire?" Merlin asks, head down.

"Merlin." Arthur sighs, "Won't you say something?"

"I'm sorry, sire, but I'm only a servant and I must stick to what I know." Merlin grabs both bedrolls and rushes out of the tent. The entire ride back to Camelot Merlin stays to the back of the group, resolute in his task to ignore Arthur. The knights all share looks with each other at the odd arrangement, too used to Merlin riding at the front with Arthur, but very aware of the reasons for the change.

Once back in Camelot, Agravaine walks with Arthur to his chambers, speaking quickly in excitement, "Your resolve has already earned the respect of both the council and the people alike. Your father would be proud of you."

"Thank you, Uncle. I don't know what I'd have done without your support and counsel." Arthur answers automatically. Arthur enters his chambers with his uncle, Merlin a step behind with Arthur's travel pack. Agravaine smiles at Arthur and bids him a good evening before he quickly exits the chambers, eyeing Merlin with disgust on his way out.

Merlin ignores the looks Agravaine gave him and moves further into the chambers. He silently unpacks while Arthur washes up. Merlin finally breaks the silence, "Can't have been easy having a man killed like that."

Arthur looks at Merlin, who keeps his his eyes firmly on the task at hand, "I had no choice. A show of strength was necessary."

Merlin bangs the next item from the pack down on the table, but continues to not look at Arthur, "Don't you think compassion can also show strength?"

"Not for the likes of Caerleon, no." Arthur shakes his head, firm in his thinking, "No, an example had to be made for the good of the kingdom."

"So, you don't regret what you did?" Merlin's jaw ticks in anger.

"No." Arthur firmly states.

"Look, I'm just saying, if there's something bothering you, you can talk to me."

"Merlin-"

Merlin talks over him, "You shouldn't push your friends away, you know? Not now. Not when you need them the most."

"You're wrong, Merlin. I don't need anyone. I can't afford that luxury." Merlin shakes his head, upset. "The kingdom's my responsibility now. _Mine_ to bear alone. And you must learn to accept that."

"But you _don't_ have to be alone, Arthur, you have me and-"

"My conscience is clean, Merlin! Which is more than I can say for my room." Arthur angrily states, "So, just _do your job_ , will you?"

"Alright, _sire_." Merlin straightens up in anger, "I'll do just my job. I hope you enjoy sleeping alone. I'll be by in the morning to wake you and bring your breakfast." With that, Merlin throws down the pile from the travel packs onto the table and stalks out of Arthur's chambers.

Arthur knocks his head against the wall, cursing his stupid run-away tongue, "Stupid."

Gaius looks up in surprise as Merlin storms into his chambers, "Are you alright?"

Merlin looks towards his mentor, anger clearly written on his face, "Arthur refuses to listen to a word I have to say. It's always his uncle this, his uncle that. Never a place for me to speak with him like I used."

Gaius sighs and guides Merlin to sit at a work bench. Gaius lowers himself down next to his ward, "He has become king-"

"And that means he no longer is able to value what I have to say? Nor talk to me like he used to?" Merlin looks broken, "He acts as if he is a totally different man, one I don't know. He told me to stick to what I know and to do my job."

Gaius shakes his head at Arthur's foolishness. "He is trying to stand on his own. Be strong."

"He doesn't have to stand alone!" Merlin cries. "What is so different he can't allow himself to lean on me like he always has!?" Merlin's head drops to the table. "He's been acting so distant. I miss him."

"I miss him." Arthur mumbles to himself, sadly slouched over his table, court documents spread out all around him, the fire sadly waning in the hearth without Merlin's usual nightly tending. Arthur pulls himself up at the knock that sounds at his door. Composing himself as much as possible in a few short seconds, Arthur sounds strong as he commands, "Come."

Agravaine grovels as he walks in, "I am sorry to disturb you, my lord."

Arthur frowns at him, "Something the matter, Uncle?"

"I dare to hope that my advice has been of some use these past months." Agravaine wheedles.

Arthur gives a tiny, sharp nod, "Of course it has, you know that."

"There is something I wish to discuss with you. But…" Agravaine dawdles for a moment, "it is a delicate matter."

"Yes?"

"It concerns Merlin." Agravaine bluntly states.

Arthur scrunches up his nose in confusion, "What about him?"

"He's a very loyal man, sire, and possessed of many other fine qualities, I have no doubt. But he is a servant."

"That doesn't matter to me." Arthur sharply retorts, suddenly defensive.

"Nor to me. I assure you." Agravaine hastily says, "But he is, however, well- _he_." Agravaine emphasizes the last part, causing Arthur to stir in his seat uncomfortably. Agravaine rushes on before Arthur can talk, "No, I-it's your people that concern me. You need to marry a fine woman that will bear you an heir, not some servant to have a good lay."

Arthur turns red as he tartly replies, "Well, surely as king, I can do as I see fit."

Agravaine shakes his head, as if sad, "No, sire, you cannot. You must do what is expected of you." Agravaine settles down in the chair opposite Arthur, "You must present yourself in an appropriate manner. The people...your people do not wish to see their king with some scrawny serving boy from the countryside."

"This isn't a matter of state. This is a matter of the heart." Arthur firmly replies.

He once again shakes his head sadly, "You cannot rule the kingdom with your heart, Arthur. Your father understood that." Arthur shifts again in his seat, "You didn't want to kill Caerleon, I know that. But you were strong. You didn't let those emotions cloud your judgement. You rule with your head like a strong king must."

"Yes." Arthur reluctantly agrees.

"And now you must show that strength again. Set aside your personal feelings for the good of your kingdom. Find a good wife of good social standing to bear your children and forget about the serving boy."

Arthur looks lost as he quietly aks, "Set aside my feelings for Merlin?"

Agravaine simply replies, "Yes." He gets up and stalks out the door, smirk firmly in place as he leaves Arthur unhappily considering his decisions.

"I'm sure he'll come around." Gaius soothes his ward's hair, "Just give him time."

Merlin sighs, "I guess."

Gaius gives Merlin a sad smile as he looks up, "Now you best be getting to bed or you'll be even more exhausted in the morning. Take a dreamless sleep, it will do you some good."

"Good night, Gaius." Merlin miserably mumbles as he swipes a potion bottle and tumbles into his old room.

"Good night, my boy."

Arthur is distant the next morning when Merlin rudely wakes him up, but Merlin hardly notices for the passion he is avoiding Arthur with. "Your breakfast, sire." Merlin picks up the breakfast tray, only to slam it back down on the table and stalk away to pick up dirty clothes.

Arthur mechanically moves to the table and falls into his chair. He automatically divides up the food to two plates. After a few minutes of eating, Arthur finally notices that Merlin has not sat down to eat, "Merlin?"

"Yes, sire?" Merlin coolly asks from his position in front of the fireplace.

"Please come eat."

Merlin turns and takes in Arthur's pleading expression, marginally melting. "Are you going to listen to me again?"

Arthur sighs, "You know I value my uncle's advice, it is invaluable to me." Arthur pauses, waiting for Merlin to respond. When the other man doesn't speak, Arthur breaks. He smoothly stands up and walks over to Merlin, cupping his cheeks. "You know I love you?"

Merlin looks at Arthur with wide, sad eyes. "Some days it feels like you only see me as a bumbling idiot." Merlin tries to look away, but Arthur holds his head in place firmly, "Some days I feel as if you hear nothing that I have to say and that hurts Arthur. _It hurts_."

"I'm sorry." Arthur humorously laughs, "I know sorry does not cover what I put you through." Arthur sighs and pulls Merlin into his chest, Merlin quietly allowing him to do so, "I love you so, so much that I feel as if my heart will burst. I need you, Merlin...But I also need my uncle's advice. I'm still learning what it truly means to be king and some days I feel as if I've failed everyone or as if I will screw up horribly."

Merlin sniffs, "Just...Don't push me away so much? Listen to me every now and again?"

"I can't promise that it'll be perfect…"

"So long as you try." Merlin stubbornly insists.

Arthur nods, "That I can promise I can- and will- do. Now let's eat, I'm sure you didn't take anything from Gaius or the kitchens for yourself." Merlin allows Arthur to drag him to the table and into their usual morning rituals.

-

Gwaine grunts as Arthur takes another swing at the punching bag, "You know that I will take Merlin's side over yours, right?"

Arthur rolls his eyes as he steadies himself, "I'm well aware of that, as you've made it very clear to me several times before. I swear over half of Camelot would leave if Merlin ever left."

Gwaine barks out a laugh, "That just means you'll have to make sure he never does! Besides, you seem tense. More so than usual, anyways."

"What do you mean "tense"?" Arthur snappishly asks.

"You know…" Gwaine sarcastically drawls, "...agitated. On edge. Angry."

"This is not anger, Gwaine. This is controlled aggression!" Arthur makes a mean left hook, causing the punching the bag to come off the hanger and Gwaine topples over with the weight of it landing on his chest. Arthur snorts at the undignified sprawl Gwaine has landed in.

"Great. I'm glad we cleared that up." Gwaine pushes the bag off, "Whatever makes you feel better about yourself, princess."

"You can't call-" Arthur starts to snap before Leon hurriedly appears, interrupting his train of thought.

"Sire! A messenger this minute arrived." Gwaine hurriedly jerks up into a standing position at Leon's words.

"What is it?"

"An army. They crossed our border at first light." Leon informs Arthur, determinedly ignoring the alarmed look that crosses Gwaine's face.

Horror starts to dawn on Arthur's face, "An army? Whose army?"

"Caerleon's queen." Leon grimly states.

"We best head up to the Council Chamber then." Arthur's face rotates through several emotions before finally settling on stony silence. He sets a brisk pace towards the castle, Gwaine and Leon following quickly behind. "And Gwaine, please summon Merlin for me."

"Of course, sire." Gwaine nods and breaks off from the other two to head in the opposite direction. 

Merlin watches Arthur intently as he goes over the plans, "At a forced march, Caerleon's men will reach Camelot by sundown tomorrow, which means we have no choice." Arthur says, surveying the men in the room, quickly looking away, "We must intercept them before they reach the ridge of Landshire. That way, we hold the high ground. The knights of Camelot make ready as I speak. We ride at dawn."

"Long live the king!" Agravaine starts the chant that all the men in the room quickly take up, "Long live the king! Long live the king! Long live the king!" Merlin frowns unhappily as Agravaine smirks. Arthur sadly watches as Merlin stands up, purposefully catches Arthur's eye, and swiftly walks out of the hall.

After the other men cleared out of the room, Arthur moves to leave the hall, but Agravaine holds Arthur back with a softly spoken, "Arthur."

"Yes, uncle?" Arthur turns to fully face him. "What can I do for you?"

"I'd like to talk with you about your relationship with your manservant. I know I've said this before, but I cannot stress enough the importance your relationship has on the kingdom. A strong marriage- a strong alliance- will make for a stronger kingdom. If you were to never marry because of your feelings for some servant, then you are cheating your kingdom." Agravaine places a hand on Arthur's shoulder, "Just, please, think over the matter. Is this _servant_ really worth all you are denying your kingdom?" Agravaine gives Arthur a thin smile and walks away, leaving Arthur standing in the hall alone.

-

That evening, Merlin prepares the bed while Arthur stares moodily into the fire, picking at the leftover food from the meal they had shared in stony silence. "Off again? Another weak in the wilderness. Eating weird animals, being eaten by weird animals. No hot water, no baths. This will be the last time either of us get to sleep in a proper bed." Merlin jokes, attempting to lighten the mood.

"Please believe me when I say that you've done nothing wrong." Arthur finally blurts out. Merlin raises an eyebrow and stares at Arthur as he continues to talk, "And that none of this...has anything to do with you. Things have changed for me. With my father gone, it falls to me to rule this land."

"How astute of you to notice." Merlin dryly drawls.

"And now that I'm king...it's no longer relevant what I may or may not want for myself. My only duty is to the people of this land. I'll be judged by my actions. Who I'm seen with."

Merlin snorts, unamused. "Your uncle talked you into this, didn't he?"

Arthur pulls an offended face, "I haven't been talked into anything. I'm my own man. I make my own decisions."

"And you decided we can't be together?" Merlin asks in disbelief.

"It's just the way it has to be." Arthur states, trying to keep his composure.

Merlin continues to just stare at Arthur, causing him to shift uncomfortably. "Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love me."

After several long moments where Arthur has opened his mouth and only stuttered out a few sounds, Arthur collapses into his chair, head in his hands. "I can't." Arthur mumbles.

"You can't what?"

"Tell you that I don't love you."

Merlin approaches Arthur and moves his hands away from his face, staring into his eyes. "I love you and that is why I'm going to pretend this conversation never happened, you hear me Arthur Pendragon? Don't let your uncle decide for you. Be your own man, Arthur. Be the man I know you can be. I've had several servants approach me and thank me for keeping you happy. Your people are happy that you're happy."

"But an heir-"

"Arthur, we've had this conversation several times over, we don't need to go over it again." Merlin pulls Arthur's head towards his own and places a kiss to his forehead. "I'll spend tonight in my old room, I'll be back tomorrow morning to get the both of us ready to leave. Tell me then what you've decided."

The next morning when Merlin walks in, Arthur attacks Merlin with kisses, causing Merlin to smile sunnily at him. Arthur can't bring himself to feel regret for making this decision.

\- 

Arthur stands alone on the edge of the cliff, looking out at the enemy's army. Agravaine steps up beside him. "Make sure the men have everything they need. They must be well rested by morning." Arthur commands.

Agravaine inclines his head, "I'll see to it, sire."

Arthur continues talking, almost as if he hadn't heard his uncles, "The battle commences at first light."

Agravaine hides his smirk as he bows once more and walks off towards the main camp, Arthur following a few moments later towards his own personal camp. He settles down on a log and watches his Round Table knights and his lover from his tent as they talk around the campfire. Leon tussles Merlin's hair and the knights chuckle merrily.

"...an army." Elyan laughs, finishing off a tale and Percival and Elyan toast their tankards.

Merlin notices Arthur watching and his smile fades slightly, as he catches onto Arthur's mood, causing the others notice and look over. "We should all get some sleep." Arthur gruffly says, standing up and moving towards his tent.

Gwaine turns towards Merlin, concerned as he asks, "Is he all right?"

Merlin sighs before answering, "He's our king. If anything were to happen to any of us, he'll hold himself responsible." Even as they are not totally convinced, Gwaine and the others nod at Merlin's words. A few moments later, Merlin excuses himself and goes to their shared tent. Merlin doesn't attempt to soothe Arthur, instead turning his focus towards Arthur's spare armour, leaving Arthur to his contemplations.

Not an hour later, Elyan leads the Round Table Knights as they enter purposefully. Arthur looks up, startled, "Elyan?"

"Sire." Elyan greets before taking another look at the other knights lined up behind him. Arthur raises an eyebrow, becoming impatient. Elyan hurries on, "We just want you to know there isn't a man among us who would not die for you. We made our pledge, and we wear the Pendragon crest with pride. Tomorrow, we fight in your name, sire. For freedom and justice in this land."

Arthur's jaw twitches with suppressed emotion, "Thank you, Elyan. Thank you all." The knights nod and quickly take their leave, Arthur further concerned than before they came.

Merlin sits down the armour and approaches Arthur, starting to massage his tense shoulder, "They mean it. Every word."

"I've never once questioned their loyalty. I do wonder if I deserve it." Arthur sighs into Merlin's touch.

"No one could care more for their men that you do. To send them into battle is not a decision that you would make lightly, and they know that." Merlin soothes.

"But was it the right decision?" Arthur turns to look Merlin in the face.

"If there was any other way out of this situation, you would take it." Merlin gives a small shrug, "But what is done, is done and you must defend Camelot. You have no choice."

"I had a choice...to let Caerleon live or die. I made the wrong decision. And now I've brought this war upon Camelot myself." 

"Arthur…" Merlin digs deeper into the knots on Arthur's shoulders, "What is done, is done." Merlin firmly repeats before continuing, "No one is prepared to sacrifice more for the sake of this kingdom than you. Your decision was made in the best interests of Camelot, even if I did not approve of the method, you thought only of Camelot."

"Maybe. Now my men must pay for it with their lives."

"Come." Merlin moves and beckons Arthur towards their bedrolls, "Lay your worries aside for the rest of the evening and get some actual sleep." Arthur is reluctant to move, but eventually he joins Merlin on their combined bed rolls.

-  
Later in the evening, Arthur gently extracts himself from Merlin and heads out of their tent, dressed in a shabby brown cloak, and walks past his sleeping men. Merlin is woken by the lack of body heat and sees him heading off somewhere. Merlin gets up to follow, tripping over someone's foot and stumbling into a tent. Arthur hears the noise and turns around. Merlin peeks out of the tent, waits for Arthur to continue, then follows as Arthur walks down to the sentry's stationed at the enemy camp.

"Halt!"

Arthur opens his cloak and Merlin watches from above in horror.

"I'm unarmed." Arthur pulls off the cloak and drops it on the ground. "You know who I am. Take me to your queen." Arthur orders. Merlin watches Arthur allows himself to be taken into the enemy camp and follows as best as he can.

Queen Annis stands as Arthur is drug into her tent. "What is the meaning of this?" She harshly demands of the king.

Arthur, acting civilly, starts to reply, "Your Highness, I'm here to-" Annis cuts him off with a sharp slap. Arthur's face remains stoic as he takes in the queen, trying to get a gauge on her. Once again he speaks, "Your Highness, I know that you feel nothing but contempt for me. You feel I've done you a grievous wrong, and you would be right. I'm ashamed of what I did. It was cowardly, it was unjust, and I am deeply sorry."

Annis, despite herself, feels partially moved by Arthur's words. She once more takes in his appearance. Bitterly, she replies, "Sorry does not bring back my husband. Sorry does not give my people back their king."

Arthur allows his regret to show through as he says, "I realise that. I know there's nothing I can do to repair that loss."

"Then what are you doing here, Arthur Pendragon?"

Steeling himself, Arthur boldly states, "I want to call off the battle."

"It's a little too late for that." Annis sneers, her men shifting uneasily around the quarreling royals.

"I don't propose a truce, but an alternative. I invoke the right of single combat. Two champions to settle this matter between them."

"And why should I grant you this favour?" Annis demands.

"There's been bloodshed enough already, Your Highness. Many hundreds of lives will be saved this way." Arthur pleads for the queen to see reason. She finds herself allowing the words to ease her. A moment later she nods for her men to release Arthur's arms. Arthur gratefully shakes an ache out of his arm from the guard's grip.

"And your terms?"

"If my man wins, you must withdraw your army."

Annis tilts her head upwards, considering. "And if mine is the victor?"

"Then half of all Camelot is yours."

A second after Arthur has finished speaking, a guard brings Merlin into the tent and shoves him to his knees next to Arthur. Arthur looks on in shock and mild horror at Merlin's presence. "Sorry about this." Merlin mutters towards Arthur and Arthur's jaw clenches.

Annis snarls, "You know him?"

"He's my servant, he must've followed me here. I-I knew nothing about it." Arthur stutters, quickly trying to get Merlin out of the sticky position he found himself in.

Annis regards Merlin before, almost in a bored fashion, orders her guards. "Kill him."

Arthur's eyes widen, much to Annis's interest, and he shouts, "NO!" Arthur quickly regains himself after the outburst, "Please. Let him go. He's just...a simple-minded fool." Arthur pleads.

"That is two favours you've asked of me this night." Annis turns and sits on her throne, considering Merlin and Arthur. She takes in the nervous lines of the king's body, the Camelot red neckerchief that adorned Merlin's neck, and her eyes track to the fear that shone in Arthur's eyes. "Tell me, what makes this servant boy so special to you, Arthur Pendragon. After all, they are replaceable."

Annis watches as Arthur's features clench up tighter, "He is a loyal servant that has served me for many years."

"Apparently not good enough to know not to meddle in the affairs of royalty." Annis arches an eyebrow before snapping at her guards, "Leave us. All of you."

"But, Your Highness-" One guard attempts to protest.

"I said leave us." Annis glares down the guard and soon enough they all leave. "This servant boy….Merlin was it?" She addresses Merlin as she stands up and walks closer to the boy. Annis notes in internal surprise the Pendragon signet ring hanging around Merlin's neck. It was _the_ Pendragon signet, meant only for that of the royal family.

Merlin nods, "Yes, Your Highness."

Annis hums, "Indeed. And what is this servant boy to you truly, Pendragon? Don't think of lying to me, it will get you nowhere."

Arthur looks stricken, "Mean to me?"

"Yes. What is he worth to you? If he would be taken from you, made to work in my court, would you note the loss?"

"He is a faithful and loyal servant. I'm fond of him." Arthur declares.

"Just fondness? Then that is not a ring of Camelot I see hanging around his neck nor a scarf made of fine material?"

"Tokens of his dear service." Arthur attempts.

Annis raises her eyebrows once more, "I think not. No mere servant boy, no matter how loyal, is going to be given what appears to be your own ring, King Arthur." She circles Merlin, "He's very handsome...he would make the head of my guard a very happy man."

Arthur snarls, "Don't touch him!"

"He would be worth going to war over? He would be worth losing all attempts at peace?" Annis caresses Merlin's face, causing him to flinch away. Annis smiles, sharp and fierce, "It would seem he means a lot to you. He's simply a bed-warmer, my dear, no need to get so strung out on him." Annis baits the king.

Arthur's barely constrained temper lashes out, despite himself, "He is more than just a bed-warmer and I'd thank you not to refer to him as such!"

Annis's smile softens, "He means that much?"

Arthur looks broken as he replies, "He's my world."

"Arthur…" Merlin speaks for the first time in a while, but quickly quiets at the glance Arthur throws him.

Annis's soft smile sticks as she turns to face the other royal, "You would openly admit your fondness for a serving boy? Knowing all that it might cost you? You are more brave than I gave you credit for. You shall have your trial by combat. Announce your champion by noon tomorrow."

Arthur bows towards Annis in gratitude, "Thank you, Your Highness."

"Go. And take your lover with you."

Arthur nods once before gripping Merlin's arm and dragging him off. Annis, curious despite herself, follows behind the two men at a distance close enough to hear, but not to be seen. She follows them a ways before they stop in a small clearing. Arthur pulls Merlin to his chest, "What were you thinking, you idiot?"

"I was thinking I wasn't going to let you wander into an enemy encampment on your own."

"I had it handled." Arthur huffs.

"Didn't look like it from where I was." Merlin retorts tartly.

"Merlin…" Arthur sighs, "What am I going to do with you?"

Merlin grins and cheekily replies, "Love me forever?"

"I already do, you dolt." Arthur fondly smiles at the other man, cupping his cheeks and stroking them. "I would have never forgiven myself if I had lost you."

Merlin covers Arthur's hands with his own, "You didn't."

"I could have." Arthur swiftly swoops down and steals Merlin's lips in a kiss. Annis looks away from the private affair until she hears Arthur's voice once more, "I love you. You _are_ my world, you know that, don't you?"

"I do know that." Merlin smiles just as fondly back, "I love you too, Arthur Pendragon. Despite being the world's largest dollophead."

Arthur chuckles, "I still don't know what that is."

"Would you like to know the definition?" Arthur nods in confirmation. "In two words:" Merlin cheekily states, "Arthur Pendragon."

Arthur slaps Merlin's behind, causing the other man to squawk. "I should have you in the stocks."

"You love me too much."

"I do." Arthur admits as he cuddles Merlin into his arms, Merlin's head bent down to press against Arthur's chest. The pair stay like that for a few minutes, before Arthur breaks the embrace and starts to lead them back once more to Camelot's camp. Annis allows a soft smile to once again steal its way across her face as she returns to her own camp with her heart slowly softening towards the young Pendragon.

-

Inside of the main command tent, Leon argues with Arthur, "But, sire, we can win this battle. I know we can."

"I don't doubt it. But at what cost?" Arthur steals a glance at Merlin, "How many men will be slaughtered?"

"And what if we were to lose this trial? We can't give up our land!" Elyan tempers his voice at only the last moment.

Arthur lifts his shoulders, helpless, "That's the deal I've struck. I believe it to be fair, and I'll stand by it."

Agravaine nods, satisfied, "Well, then. All that remains, my lord, is for you to choose your champion."

The Round Table Knights all step forward. "It would be a privilege, sire." Percival presents himself.

"Sire-" Elyan begins.

Arthur breaks in, shaking his head, "There can only be one choice. One choice which is just and honourable. This fight's mine."

Agravaine nods, pleased with the decision, "And we shall respect your wishes, sire."

"Merlin, honestly-" Leon turns towards Merlin, only to have Arthur break across his words.

"My decision is final, Leon." Arthur states firmly, "Please. It was my actions that led to this point, so it shall be mine that get us back out of my bad decisions." Merlin purses his lips, but doesn't argue, a fact that contributes to the knights not pursuing the argument.

-

"What are you doing?" Leon hisses towards the huddled figures of Elyan, Percival, and Gwaine.

"Shhhhhh!" Gwaine is quick to silence the other man, "We're watching Merlin help Arthur into his armour."

Leon looks confused, "Why?"

"You know how they care for each other." Elyan shrugs, referring to the two men's relationship.

"And?" Leon is starting to doubt the sanity of the other three.

"We simply wish to watch the tender care that Merlin takes to tuck our princess into his armour." Gwaine replies cheekily.

"What he means to say," Percival glares at the other man, "is that we were going to try and persuade Arthur to let one of us take his place when we stumbled upon the two acting very close."

"You can join us in watching." Gwaine offers. Leon rolls his eyes, but steps up next to the others to watch the scene.

Merlin moves easily around Arthur as he helps the king don his armour. "Not too tight, Merlin, you don't want to kill me before I've even started." Arthur chuckles, hiding a wince, as Merlin tightens the straps.

Merlin gives a small grin, "Sorry."

Merlin moves towards the last piece of armour, bending over to pick it up from where it had fallen to the ground earlier. The large signet ring hanging around Merlin's neck falls out from its usual place tucked under his shirt. Arthur eyes the Pendragon crest. Making a snap decision, Arthur takes off his left glove and pulls off his ring, he then turns to Merlin who had just stood up and placed the armour on the table. "If this day should prove to be my last, I want you to have this." Arthur removes the chain from Merlin's neck and adds his ring next to the Pendragon signet before placing it gently back around the other man's neck.

"Arthur…"

"Please." Arthur pleads, "I want you to know what you mean to me. I know I may be cruel at times and never tell you enough..." Arthur touches first the Pendragon signet then his own ring, "You have my entire world and my entire heart, these are simply tokens of that." Arthur touches Merlin's cheek, once, before pulling his hand back and putting his glove back on.

"Arthur, do you really think this is worth the risk? You're king now. Camelot needs you. Alive." Merlin asks, eyes wide, "I need you."

"I don't know what will happen. But for the first time since I became king, I know in my heart I've made the right decision." Arthur smiles, small and sad. Merlin launches himself into Arthur's arms. Arthur moulds himself around the other man and buries his face into Merlin's hair. "I would never forgive myself if I let my men die from a stupid decision that I made."

"I know." Merlin sighs, "It's one of the reasons I love you so much- how much you care for all your people."

Leon sniffles, causing the other three to raise an eyebrow in disbelief. "Shut up." Leon mutters.

"I just wish there was another way." Merlin mumbles into Arthur's chest.

"There was. I could not have killed him." This time Arthur sighs. "I should have let you speak, back in the forest."

"What's done is done." Merlin says before he pulls Arthur's head towards his and steals a kiss and pulling away from the embrace. Arthur's lips chases after Merlin's and they kiss for several more long moments.

The pair eventually break away. After securing the last piece of armour, Merlin gently yanks his neckerchief off and ties it around Arthur's upper arm, tucked between two pieces of armour, but still visible. This time it's Gwaine who sniffs emotionally. "For luck."

Arthur smiles tenderly at Merlin, "I'm proud to wear your token."

Agravaine coughs, startling the four knights, causing them to squawk and shuffle out of Agravaine's path. He rolls his eyes and swoops into Arthur's tent. "It is time, my lord."

Arthur takes a deep, steadying breath before replying, "Very well." Arthur remains standing where he is, unwilling to leave Merlin's side. 

"Is all in readiness?" Agravaine hides his irritation as he notices the rings hanging around Merlin's neck and the neckerchief around Arthur's arm.

"Merlin?" Arthur asks, standing for Merlin to take one last look over the armour.

Merlin takes Arthur's cloak and gently settles it around Arthur's shoulders, "Ready."

Arthur nods and draws his sword to inspect. "Right, then." Arthur strides out of the tent and runs straight into his four knights. "What are you four doing?"

"Just coming to wish you luck, sire." Leon hastily covers.

Arthur raises a brow in suspicion. "Right."

The group make the silent walk to the overlook where the combat will take place, the rest of the Camelot army already in place facing Annis's gathered army on the plains below. Arthur swiftly removes his cloak, ignoring Merlin's squawking, and places it around Merlin's shoulders, smoothing it down. Arthur touches Merlin's cheek once more before turning and making his way down the cliffside. Merlin draws the cloak closer around himself as Arthur walks to the center of the gap, facing the giant of a man that is his opponent. As Derian bears his teeth, Arthur's face scrunches up, questioning.

The fight commences. A few minutes into the fight, Morgana's eyes glow causing Arthur's sword to drop like lead behind him. He looks at it, unable to lift it. Derían swings and misses on the downsweep. Arthur takes the opportunity and punches Derían's face, getting caught on the upsweep of Derían's sword, causing Arthur to cry out in pain. Arthur once more tries to lift his sword. Derían begins to strike, but Merlin's eyes glow and Derían freezes mid-swing, giving Arthur time to leave his sword and ram his shoulder into Derían, knocking him over. Morgana scowls, confused. Derían gets up first and kicks Arthur over, giving Derían time to pick up his sword. Merlin panics as Morgana and Agravaine smirk to themselves.

Arthur lies almost helpless as Derían raises his sword over his head. Thinking quickly, Merlin incarnates a spell, causing the sword to drop out of Derían's hands onto the ground behind him. Arthur rolls up behind Derían, grabs the sword and slices across Derían's back. The giant falls to his knees and Arthur kicks him down. Arthur is poised to strike, but he looks up at his men on the ridge and his eyes find the smaller form of Merlin. Arthur looks down at his fallen enemy and runs the sword into the ground by Derían's head.

As soon as it is apparent Arthur has emerged victorious, Percival starts up the chant, "Long live the king!"

Agravaine hides his disappointed scowl and reluctantly joins in the applause as Camelot's army bursts into a chorus of "Long live the king!" As the men chant, Merlin bursts through the group of knights and rushes onto the field towards Arthur, embracing him as Annis' champion limps off into the fold of his own companions. Arthur wraps his arms around Merlin, only releasing him when Annis is within speaking distance.

Annis heads toward the champions, ignoring the scowling Morgana as she disappears into Caerleon's army. Annis approaches Arthur saying, "You are victorious, Arthur Pendragon. And you may rest assured that I shall comply absolutely with the terms of our agreement." Arthur inclines his head, "My army will be gone by nightfall."

"Thank you, Your Highness." Arthur grasps Annis' hand as she offers it. Arthur drops his hand and Merlin swiftly curls his fingers through Arthur's own, squeezing tight.

"Tell me something." Annis implores, "You spared my champion. Why?"

Annis doesn't miss the look Arthur sneaks at Merlin before he replies, "Because it's not victory I seek. It is peace. I hope that today will mark a new beginning for our kingdoms."

"There is something about you, Arthur Pendragon." Annis smiles down at Merlin and Arthur's joint hands, "Something which gives me hope for us all." She considers the couple for a moment longer before she turns with a swirl of her skirts and heads back into the camp center. After she has long disappeared, Arthur pulls Merlin back towards their own camp, hands still clasped tightly together.

That evening around the campfire, Arthur's first knights whistle as Arthur pulls Merlin into an enthusiastic kiss, drunk on the ale and feeling of accomplishment from avoiding a full-out war.

-

Arthur and the knights ride triumphantly into Camelot, bells ringing, streamers hung, flags waving, and crowds cheering. "You're a hero." Merlin whispers into Arthur's ear.

"Thank you, Merlin." Arthur murmurs back, squeezing their clasped hands.

"Not to me. To your people." Merlin teases.

Arthur rolls his eyes fondly, "Right. You think different?"

Merlin shrugs, "Maybe I know something they don't."

"Which is?"

Merlin's grin is wide and bright, "You know, that you're a cabbage head."

Arthur bumps into Merlin's shoulder, "Shut up." Arthur grumbles a few seconds longer to himself, before saying, "I love you."

Merlin's grin impossibly widens further. "I love you, too." Arthur turns a pale pink and tugs at Merlin's hand, the courtiers applauding as Arthur climbs the steps into the palace, Merlin right behind. 


End file.
